User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part Vl
This is to make up for missing yesterday. Winter grabbed Revan and started running in the direction Eze came from. His units followed. He could see flashes of light and dark energy in the distance. "Hurry!" Eze said. He ran ahead. "Trying! Not all of us are thunder types! We can't run at sonic speed!" Winter shouted back. Fortunately, Winter was in good shape from his time at the orphanage. When they finally arrived, things were not good for Will. He was being attacked from both sides. He looked very worn down. "Will! Kajah! Get rid of the King Glowy!" Winter said. Kajah nodded. Energy appeared in his hands. "Ade." Kajah whispered. Caught completely unaware, the King Glowy was defeated in one move. The blast also damaged the King Gloomy and blasted it back, but not before it got a critical hit on Will. "Will!" Winter shouted. Then he raised his sword and attacked the King Gloomy. He deflected the dark energy that it spat at him. He saw Tia and Eze dragging Will back. Tia began singing. Eze drew his sword and charged at the King Gloomy. Together, they kept the King Gloomy away from Will and Tia. But it was slowly pushing them back. Kajah's energy was still depleted. Fortunately, as they were pushed back, they could hear Tia's singing. It re-energized them. "I'm liking her already!" Eze shouted over the sounds of combat. "She's got that kind of personality!" Winter replied. Eze and Winter continued fighting when Winter noticed that Revan was glowing. A voice whispered, Steel Fury Winter felt a massive wave of energy explode out of him and Revan, completely destroying the King Glowy. "Woah! What was that?" Eze asked, "Cuz it was awesome!" Winter looked at Revan and wondered what secrets it held. "I don't know but I think Revan had something to do with it. It's called Steel Fury." Winter said. "It seems that you have some secrets Winter." Kajah said. Winter grinned. "Are they mine if they were secret from me?" Winter asked. Kajah inclined his head. "Hey. What about the downed man?" Will said weakly. "Oh. Hey Will. Are you ok?" Winter asked. "Yeah. I guess. You?" Will said. "Let's take care of you first. Oh and this is Tia. Tia this is Will." Winter said. Tia waved shyly. "Hi Will." she said. "Hello. I take it you are our new healer?" Will asked. Tia nodded. "Well then you have my thanks." "Not a problem." Tia said. "Oh there you all are! I see you summoned again Winter!" Winter turned and saw Tilith. "Hi Tilith." Winter said. "So, you've made it past the prairie, now let's go to the Cave of Flames." Tilith said. Later... "It's hot here!" Tilith complained. "Probably why it's called the Cave of Flames." Winter said dryly. "Well I'm leaving! Meet me at the Egor Snowfield. And be careful!" Tilith left. Winter turned back towards the cave entrance. "Ok then. Let's go!" Winter said. Category:Blog posts